


Counting Stars

by princevector



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he wasn’t watching the greatest show that involved shooting stars and faraway planets (though barely seen on most nights), Craig would consider this night mundane. Probably even gag worthy. But with all the constellations, with every cluster of stars and other astronomical delights, Craig can’t help but crack a small, delighted smile. Happiness that is the sight of stars, the moonlight, and the strong scent of coffee in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Creek and it's honestly too cute for me so take this please

_Craig Tucker loves outer space._

 

At night he sneaks onto the rooftop, much to the chagrin of his parents. Craig pays no heed to their complaints, his attention far too fixated on the dark night sky with the twinkling stars. It's a cold night, not unusually so for the small mountain town he’s been living in his entire life. Frigid air tickles Craig’s cheeks, causing him to shudder slightly. So maybe leaving the hoodie in his bedroom wasn’t such a great idea. Not that he was freezing his balls off—that’d be ridiculous. He even snorts at that thought. 

 

 _’Sounds like something Tweek would do_ ,’ Craig muses, bringing his knees to his chest, making himself moderately more comfortable than before. The rooftop was the perfect place to watch the stars, at the cost of well, perhaps falling off the roof or freezing oneself to death. Eh, he probably wouldn’t die either way, Craig surmises, shrugging to himself and rubbing his arms for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. Puffs of air escape his mouth and he can’t help but be reminded of the cigarettes that not only his friends smoke on a daily basis, but of all the same chemicals he’s absorbed into his own body as well. Coincidentally, Craig had been craving a drag for the past twelve hours or so, but the nuisances that are his parents prevented him from doing so.

 

Of course he’d slip up at some point. Craig’s allowance had once again run dry and frankly, it was increasingly difficult for him to actually care about the lack of funds that practically go solely to his addiction. Well, perhaps it wasn’t an addiction, considering he hasn’t exactly experienced withdrawal from several long breaks in between smokes. So maybe that was an improvement from his friends ( _“Here’s looking at you, Kenny McCormick,”)_ but that didn’t mean he was entirely satisfied with the results. So Token told him he’s improved a lot; Craig can only wrinkle his nose in mild disgust, but fails to offer any words in response. So, this night, like most other nights, consisted of Craig sitting beneath the night skies, with nothing but his iPhone (for pictures, of course) and his thoughts.

 

If he wasn’t watching the greatest show that involved shooting stars and faraway planets (though barely seen on most nights), Craig would consider this night mundane. Probably even gag worthy. But with all the constellations, with every cluster of stars and other astronomical delights, Craig can’t help but crack a small, delighted smile. Happiness that is the sight of stars, the moonlight, and the strong scent of coffee in the middle of the night. 

 

Craig’s smile fades, his gaze flickering downwards to meet the unfocused eyes of the one and only Tweek Tweak. _Oh, right._ He’d nearly forgotten about their rendezvous for tonight. Damn, probably another side effect of nicotine withdrawal! Craig laughs inwardly. _Like that’d be the case._ As he blankly stares down at the large mound of snow piled in front of his house, Craig silently contemplates if that could break his fall from this height. 

 

Tweek muttered something incoherent in between just one or two twitches, and that was when Craig decided it was better not to jump. Best not to freak out the poor guy any further. A quick hand gesture, signaling Tweek to wait a few minutes as Craig started clambering back to his bedroom. It wasn’t long before he pulled on a warmer pair of boots, grabbing his hoodie, and quietly slipping out of his eerily silent house. Of course his family wouldn’t wake up— they all slept like the dead. Craig snorted again as he exited the front door, before turning around to face Tweek.

 

“So, were you waiting long?” He’s half joking, knowing that Tweek had only arrived just minutes ago. Obviously, because Craig had watched him arrive in front of his house. Whether or not Tweek actually caught onto his nonchalant attitude was not a concern of Craig’s. Pulling his hat further down over his ears, he sends a rather amused (it was really hard to tell from anyone else’s standpoint though) glance towards the other, who was currently wearing what could be considered a displeased expression. Or so Craig thought. Honestly, besides anxiety and paranoia, it was sometimes rather puzzling to see how Tweek was feeling at any given moment.

 

And here he thought he was good at reading others. _Not such a little know-it-all, huh?_

 

His messy blond hair covered his eyes, in which Craig could easily confirm that he had not in fact brushed his hair today. Tweek had always been forgetful in certain forms of self-hygiene, but he was far from helpless. There was much his friend— _boyfriend_ , could accomplish on his own. Like making a good cup of coffee, helping out with homework assignments, and even finding new pairs of underwear at the mall. To say that Tweek was an amusing guy would certainly not be an understatement— Craig agreed with that observation, keeping it to himself. 

 

 _Perfect._ Although, there were other matters regarding Tweek that plagued Craig’s thoughts.

 

Perhaps it was better that way, but considering they are technically “dating,” at least in the eyes of the townspeople (and well, a bit from Craig’s point of view, but he wouldn’t push that issue internally). So when Tweek finally speaks up, he does not feel as if he’s being placed in the spotlight. _At least someone in this relationship is fairly calm_ , Craig silently muses.

 

“You forgot about our meeting tonight, didn’t you?”

 

Aah, he really couldn’t get past Tweek’s eyes.All that pent-up paranoia must have really opened his eyes to the world around him… quite literally. He’s improved though, greatly so. Ever since they started “dating,” thanks in part to his surprisingly incredible acting skills, Tweek has managed to calm down significantly over the past couple of years. When Tweek claims it was thanks to his help that he has this confidence boost (which has thoroughly impressed Craig), he means it. And Craig _knows_ he’s telling the truth. That much can be confirmed without words.

 

_“You can do it, Tweek! You're capable of more than you think.”_

 

Looking back on it now… Craig still remembers how cheesy it sounded. _Oh, who was he kidding._ Craig liked hanging out with Tweek. He just didn’t like being open about such… embarrassing feelings. _Christ._ The memory still fresh in his mind, he mentally wipes it away for the time being, placing his attention back on the eagerly awaiting Tweek. 

 

“Mhm, nah,” He retorts, shoving his hands in warm pockets, burying his nose and mouth into a soft scarf. “I was just thinking about… stuff.”

 

Tweek rolled his eyes. Craig scowled in response.

 

“Y’know, like the stars. It’s not as if _you’ve_ thought about weird things before.”

 

Ignoring his boyfriend’s oh-so-witty words (he’s so used to Craig’s sarcasm by now), Tweek takes ahold of Craig’s hands, tugging on the taller boy slightly. Along with a gentle squeeze, just so he could feel that familiar warmth once again. Also, Tweek relished in hearing that muffled yet embarrassed grunt that only Craig could make.

 

“Come on, man! I get it!” Craig feels the twitching in Tweek’s hand. It’s so minuscule, and Craig can’t help but to be silently proud of the other. He’s helped him get this far, after all. With that thought, Tweek smiles again.

 

“I mean, I’m excited about seeing the constellations tonight, too! Although, I don’t really know much about them. Are they big? Will we be able to see them? What if it’s too cloudy? Oh gosh, what’ll we do then? This is way too much—“

 

“Pressure? _Relax_ , Tweek,” Craig sighs, calmly interrupt’s the other near panicking spiral. There’s a smile tugging on his lips though, to indicate his patience with him. “I’ll teach you about the stars. Trust me, you’ll _definitely_ want to visit space after my lessons.”

 

Tweek yelped. “Gah! Don’t you think that’s pushing it?!”

 

“Nope.”

 

As they make their way up the large hill, Craig laughs for the first time that night.

 

—

 

“So you know about that constellation up there? The reaaaally big one?” Craig points excitedly towards a large cluster of stars, all while shooting Tweek an expectant look. A rather hopeful expression. Tweek rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes, for the third time, it’s Orion,” He giggles into his gloved hands, rocking gently back and forth before resting his head against Craig’s shoulder. “I get it Craig, you want to f—“

 

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence, Tweekers,” He snaps, although not roughly (as to not startle the blond). An audible sigh escapes his lips, dark eyes trailing down to meet Tweek’s vivid green irises. There’s an amused twinkle in his eye, one of which Craig’s all too wary about. Honestly, Tweek’s the only person who can practically play him like a fiddle. Sure, it was embarrassing, but he wasn’t about to admit defeat. Running a gentle hand through blond hair, Craig sighs as he enjoys the soft humming escaping the other.

 

“So then, tell me about your favorite constellation again—“ He pauses, sniffling slightly before sneezing into his sleeve.. On a cold night he’d be constantly wrinkling his nose, sneezing, and act in all sorts of cute ways. Tweek wasn’t sick— Craig would know, and although sneezing wasn’t exactly cute by any means, in Tweek’s case it was a surprisingly quiet sneeze and Craig couldn’t help but laugh underneath the fabric of his scarf, causing the blond to frown.

 

“The Pegasus Constellation.” His grip around Tweek’s shoulders tightens slightly, just so he could pull the slightly smaller boy in closer. The cold air didn’t really bother him— he just wanted an excuse to be just a bit closer to his friend. Boyfriend. In any sense, Craig quietly enjoyed the time spent with Tweek. He continues.

 

“It looks nice. Not really like a pegasus though.” A pause, and he raises an eyebrow when Tweek shoots him a bemused look. “What? Winged horses look rather peculiar. Nothing too special.”

 

“Says you. I think they’re, um—“ He laughs nervously, sending a wary glance towards the sky. There’s a glimmer of anxiety in Tweek’s eyes, Craig silently notes, but remains quiet so the blond can continue. “I think they’re pretty cool. I wouldn’t want to ride one though. They’d probably fly way too high into the sky— shit, that sounds really scary! I could die man, and then what would you—“

 

“Tweek—“

 

“You’d be a widow!”

 

… Jesus Chirst. This kid could go on for hours and thousands of paranoid ramblings could come pouring past trembling lips, not unlike a freight train heading for the next state over. A long and never-ending ramble that is quite startling to anyone who doesn’t know Tweek well. But Craig knows Tweek. Really well. He knows what buttons to push and he knows exactly how to stop the other from breaking down. Most of the time at least.

 

“Uh, Tweek. We’re not married.“

 

Tweek looks ready to speak again, his mouth opening and closing but failing to continue the ramblings. Falling silent for only second, before he burrows his face into the crook of Craig’s neck. It’s warm, partially because the dark-haired boy is bundled up but he wouldn’t that he’s a bit flustered, too. 

 

“Shit, you’re right. That’s such a big responsibility and I just blurted it out like that—“

 

“Tweek, you’re fine.” Craig takes one step further, reaching up run fingers through blond hair, a comfort that Tweek greatly enjoys, so he can take full advantage of this tactic. Craig also knows Tweek enjoys music, and despite how musically challenged he is, Craig hums a soft tune that he fondly remembers Stripe enjoying. Dang, he sure misses the little fella. 

 

For several moments, there’s silence between them. The only sounds are the occasional gust of wind and the breathing between them. The puffs of airs that escape them gather and disappear, like steam rising and dissipating from a hot bath. Craig can feel slight trembles beneath the semi-embrace. He silently ponders how much coffee Tweek had consumed this evening but wouldn’t press on with questions. 

 

Tweek mumbles incoherently, and Craig asks him to repeat himself. Sometimes the blond babbles nonsense but he’s lucky enough that Craig is patient. He buries his face in blond hair. patiently waiting for Tweek to clarify his speech.

 

“… ‘m sorry. You wanted to look at the stars and I’m just being my usual self.” He says that but he’s smiling slightly. It means he appreciates the concern, appreciates Craig, and that makes Craig actually… pretty damn happy.

 

“Damnit Tweekers, how many times do I have to tell you?” He responds, in an oddly fond tone that takes Tweek a bit by surprise. His grip loosens a little, but now they’re more or less hugging than just lazily embracing each other. It’s a comfortable position for the both of them.

 

“You’re fine. You’re gonna be fine. Trust me.”

 

Tweek pauses, before the soft smile turns onto a grin that’s as bright as sunshine.

 

“Yeah— Yeah you’re right.” Tweek pauses, before nudging Craig slightly. “Damn, how come you’ve got such a calming presence?”

 

Craig snorts, leans in, and presses their foreheads together.

 

“Trade secret.”

 

 


End file.
